


Law of Reflection

by CatherineAntrim



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineAntrim/pseuds/CatherineAntrim
Summary: Voyager has been stuck in the delta quadrant nearly eight years when crew discovers a wormhole that seems to lead directly into the alpha quadrant. Meanwhile, a ship of surviving Maquis has made contact with Voyager. Tom and B'Elanna are dealing with the challenges and new parenthood and long term isolation is beginning to wear on everyone. Will desperation lead them to make a terrible mistake?Set about six months after season 7, follows most of the canon except Endgame never happened.





	1. Chapter 1

“06:00 hours, sleep cycle resumes,” Tom said softly, pulling the covers back over himself.

“Thank you,” sighed B’Elanna, the new silence almost strange. “At least we know she has strong lungs.”

“Are all Klingon babies so... vocal,” said Tom as he pulled B’Elanna closer.

“I don’t know,” murmured B’Elanna, Tom’s warmth creeping over her and sleep beginning to set in. “She’s three quarters human though, and half Tom Paris, so that could account for it.”

Tom kissed the delicate skin below her ear, his lips soft.

“What are you doing,” said B’Elanna, not opening her eyes. 

“When was the last time we were alone B’Elanna,” he whispered, his voice heavy.

“I’d say six months, two weeks and three days ago,” said B’Elanna. “Which is about as long as it’s been since I’ve had a good night’s sleep.”

“Mmhmm,” sighed Tom into her neck, kissing her sharp jawbone. B’Elanna let out a low growl despite herself.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” she said, and met his mouth with hers, she had missed him.

Suddenly, doorbell blared, and Tom froze. 

“Ignore it,” she said sharply, pulling him back in. 

The doorbell rang again, twice. 

“They are going to wake the baby,” said Tom.

“Get rid of them,” said B’Elanna, her eyes wide and dark in the low light. “Damn, petaQ!”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” said Tom. He kissed her once more, and she moaned. The doorbell rang again. B’Elanna shoved him off her. 

“Go, Tom, before I kill them myself.”

Tom made his way through the darkened living quarters. By some miracle Miral was still asleep. He bumped into the couch in his rush to get to the door, muttering a few choice Klingon swears.

“HARRY,” he growled, as the disheveled form of Harry Kim poured into the room. “You’re lucky it’s me letting you in and not B’Elanna, if you like your face the way it is.”

“Tom, I give up,” said Harry, brushing past him and throwing himself down on the couch. Tom turn on a the lamp and sat down beside him. Harry’s eyes were red and his skin damp.

“Harry have you been drinking Neelix’s wine again?” said Tom.

“No-” began Harry. “Well yes, but that isn’t the point is it?”

Tom raised his eyebrows. “What is the point Harry.”

“Oh Tom, it’s just, why do I always do this,” Harry buried his face in his hands. “I always make a fool out of myself.”

“Who is it she this time?” Tom sighed. He should have been used to Harry’s routine by now.

“It doesn’t even matter, there’s no hope for me,” Harry said, his voice rising several octaves. A high wail came from the other room.

“Well congratulations Harry, you woke the baby,” said Tom. “I’m sorry you’re having a hard time, but you need to go, if only for your own safety when B’Elanna come out here.”

Harry seemed to see some wisdom in this and made his way towards the door.

“Tom, it’s Seven again,” he said, pausing on his way out. “I think I’m in love.”

“HARRY GO,” came B’Elanna’s voice from the other room. She entered pulling on a robe and holding a squirming Miral. 

With one final dramatic sigh, Harry left. 

B’Elanna took a seat on the couch and began feeding Miral. Tom moved to sit beside her, things peaceful once again. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she leaned her body into his. He kissed her temple, gently, not with the passion of before. Things had changed, maybe forever, but this wasn’t so bad either.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever she was feeling, Seven of Nine didn’t like it, not at all. Her heels clicked with extra force as she moved efficiently through the hallway. Harry Kim had a lot of nerve, continuing to pursue her. He was simple, weak. The thought that she might consider him as a mate was ridiculous. Was this anger, welling up in her throat?

She stopped at holodeck two, working to control this emotion. It served no purpose. 

“Computer, program Seven of Nine, story one.” 

Seven was in her quarters, but soft jazz was playing. She was in a pink dress, made of a material so soft it barely seemed to touch her skin. The man reclining on her couch was far more suited for a woman like her, broad shouldered, handsome, respected. Although she still felt hesitant, she moved towards him.

Chakotay looked up at her, his eyes full of desire at the sight of her like this, all soft curves. Seven knew she could have the effect on men, but it was a kind of power she didn’t enjoy wielding.

“Seven,” he said softly, setting down his glass of wine and reaching for her hand. Seven allowed herself to be pulled in, and he kissed her with his sweet, wine heavy mouth. Seven closed her eyes and tried to feel what it was she was supposed to be feeling. She lets his tongue explore her mouth, her lips bruising and swelling from his rough kisses. Her dress was half off when she felt herself begin to choke.

“Stop,” she said weakly, into his mouth, she felt like she was losing air. “Please.”

Chakotay pulled away quickly. “Seven? Are you hurt.”

Her eyes felt wet, sharp tears forming in corners. What was happening to her? She shook her head, unable to speak. She took a few rapid gasps of air.

“Computer, end program.”

She was alone again, she was called Seven of Nine, she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom blinked again, trying to focus on flying, trying to stay awake, half wishing for an unfriendly torpedo or some subspace turbulence, anything to distract him from how tired he was.

“Don’t take this wrong Mr. Paris, but you look terrible,” said Janeway, “is the baby still keeping you up?”

“She’s not the only one,” said Tom, with a sharp glance at Harry. Janeway raised her eyebrows. Harry ignored him.

“Captain, I’m getting unusual readings about 200 thousand kilometers out,” said Harry.

“What is it Harry?” replied Janeway.

“I’m not sure, it seems like it’s some sort of wormhole,” said Harry.

“Can you get any closer?” Janeway asked.

Tom sat upright in his seat. Finally this day was going where. 

“I’m trying Captain,” he said, “Shields up!”

***  
The senior staff exited the meeting, heading back to their stations or to the mess hall, it had been a long morning. Harry hung back waiting for them to file out.

“Captain-” he began.

“Yes ensign Kim?” Janeway was halfway to the door, her mind on a cup of coffee and maybe even some real breakfast. Neelix had been getting better at his pancakes. 

“I just wanted to say, I found the wormhole, I think it should be me in the shuttle with Tom.”

“Is there any reason why you don’t think ensign Cullers or McKenna wouldn’t be able to handle it Mr Kim,” said Janeway, examining him from under her furrowed brow.

“Permission to speak freely Captain?”

“Granted,” she said.

“Honestly, this wormhole is the best thing that happened to me in, well, I don’t even know how long Captain. I don’t just want to go on this away mission, I need to go.” 

“Anything you want to discuss Harry,” said Janeway, her shoulders loosened slightly as she dropped her professional manners. 

“Not really, Captain,” said Harry. “But I’d consider this a personal favor.”

“Relax Harry,” said Janeway at last. “You were always my top choice. Report to lieutenant Paris immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything like this before, I know it's dialogue heavy, but I was trying to write something that read a bit like a television episode. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

“Look, B’Elanna, this is going to be difficult and no one knows the flyer quite like I do.”

“If you’re going, I’m coming with you,” she snarled back.

“No, someone has to stay here and take care of Miral.”

“So that’s how it is now, I’m not Starfleet anymore, I’m a mother so I’m not allowed to take risks, while you fly all over the galaxy I’ll stay home and make dinner?”

“No, B’Elanna, it’s not like that,” Tom ran his fingers through his hair, leaving it standing on end. “Janeway has ordered me to go, if you were going I’d stay here with Miral. I just think someone should be with her.”

B’Elanna shook her head. She knew he was right, but admitting that had never been easy for her. Besides that, though she was loath to accept it, she still wasn’t completely herself. Six months ago she had given birth, and if she was honest with herself it hadn’t been easy. She’d felt weak for months afterwards, and then as she began to regain her strength, she felt her old depression creeping back in. She’d been seeing the doctor privately about it, knowing Miral depended on her and she couldn’t risk falling back into her old self destructive behavior. It was only in the last few weeks the clouds had truly begun to clear.

“You’re right,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. Tom looked almost more alarmed by this confession than he had when she’d expressed her desire to join him.

“I’m right?” he said.

“Do you need me to repeat it again Tom,” her voice was tight and her face revealed nothing. “You’re right, I’m not up for this. And I’m not ready to leave Miral with Neelix just yet.”

“B’Elanna,” said Tom, his face softening. “You will be able to do everything you used to again. Just not yet”

“Will I?” said B’Elanna. “I’m tired of this Tom, tired of feeling useless.

“How can you say that B’Elanna,” said Tom. “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, and watching you bring our daughter into the world only made that even more clear to me.”

Tom tried to pull her into him and she hesitated. 

“I love you,” he said, looking into her eyes. She sighed and let him wrap his arms around her. “And I love Miral. I never thought my life would be this full and it’s all because of you two.”

“I know, Tom.” said B’Elanna softly. “I feel the same.” 

Tom kissed her on the corner of her mouth, and she kissed him back, gently. She pulled back to look at him, her hands entangled in the hair on the back of his head. She studied his face, his blue eyes. She felt a smile tugging on the edges of her mouth.

“Just remember Tom, you’re carrying the next baby. I’m sure the doctor can figure something out.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe you volunteered for this Harry,” said Tom, as the flyer finally stopped shaking. 

“Fatherhood seems to have killed your sense of adventure Tom,” said Harry, leaning over the scanner.

“How many wormholes have we seen in the last seven years?” said Tom, moving the shuttle back into Warp. “They are too unpredictable, who is to say this one will set us out at home and not in the Zeta quadrant?”

“I’m just happy to be off Voyager for a while,” said Harry darkly, not looking up.

“Ah, right, I forgot, Seven of Nine,” said Tom. “Not all of us feel the need to hide from the women we love Harry.”

“I can remember a few times when you’ve had to do just that,” said Harry with a smile. Suddenly the controls flashed. “I’m getting a signal, I don’t recognize it.”

“I do,” said Tom. “But I can hardly believe it. It seems to be Maquis.”

“Maquis? In this quadrant?”

“That’s not all Harry,” said Tom. “As far as I knew all the Maquis not on Voyager were killed.”

“How-?” began Harry. But he didn’t have time to ponder any further, the ship began to shake violently again.

“I’ve lost control of steering, we’re being sucked in!” Tom called out.

“I’m trying to counter,” said Harry. “Kim to Voyager, we’re being pull in to the wormhole.”

“Hang on, I'm trying to get a lock on you,” came B’Elanna’s voice over the comm. 

“B’Elanna, we’re picking up Maquis signals on the other side of the wormhole,” said Tom.

“Maquis- that’s not poss-” B’Elanna began. 

“B’Elanna?” said Tom. “Paris to Voyager do you read me.”

“Comm is down, back up systems are failing,” called Harry.

“I hope you’re getting your fill of adventure now!” Tom called back, before everything flashed bright white around them.


End file.
